Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983)
Ooglyeye's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Simon Seville - Brock (Pokemon) * Theodore Seville - Gary Oak (Pokemon) * Dave Seville - Scooby (Scooby Doo) * Mrs Miller - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Brittany Miller - Serena (Pokemon) * Jeanette Miller - Lita (Sailor Moon) * Eleanor Miller - Misty (Pokemon) * Grandpa Seville - Trusty (Lady and The Tramp) * J.B - ??? * Uncle Harry - James (Pokemon) * Vinny - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Miss Grudge - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Eva - Princess (Danger Mouse) * Olivia - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Happy the Butler - ??? * Daytona Jones - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Roland Bellyache - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Dr. Simonize - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Miss Mayor - Anastasia Seasons: # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 1) # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 2) # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 3) # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 4) # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 5) # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 6) # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 7) # Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Pokemon Trainer Adventure * Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers Meet Frankenstein * Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Ash Show * 2015 TV spoof Trivia: *Ash Ketchum and Alvin wear caps, and both begin with the letter A. Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Alvin Seville Tea time with Brock!.png|Brock as Simon Seville Gary Oak (TV Series).jpg|Gary Oak as Theodore Seville Serena in Master Class Choices.jpg|Serena as Brittany Miller Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Jeanette Miller Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty as Eleanor Miller Scooby Doo in What's New, Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Dave Seville Georgette.jpg|Georgette as Miss Miller James in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|James as Uncle Harry Belladonna-0.jpg|Belladonna as Miss Grudge Princess-2.jpg|Princess as Eva LadyandtheTramp.2.jpg|Lady as Olivia Diana (TV Series).jpg|Diana as Heidi 15-reasons-why-roger-from-101-dalmatians-is-sever-2-3315-1440507846-1 dblbig.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Sherlock Holmes Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Dr. Watson Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Professor Moriarty Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Vinny Jimmy (Johto).jpg|Jimmy as Alvin Smith Chad (Sailor Moon).jpg|Chad as Simon Smith Marina-0.jpg|Marina as Barbie Raye Really Angry.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Annabelle Spike Taylor.jpg|Spike Taylor as Daytona Jones Darien (Sailor Moon).jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Saratoga Jones Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Local Guide Aki Taylor-0.jpg|Aki Taylor as Bambi Jenner-0.jpg|Jenner as Roland Bellyache Tori-2.jpg|Tori as Robomunk/Officer Malone Rini-0.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Violet Bronson Kronk in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kronk as Dr. Simonize Anastasia-0.jpg|Anastasia as Miss Mayor Tiger's Eye (TV Series).jpg|Tiger's Eye as Mr. Pinkie Tracey Sketchit (TV Series).jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Chip Tracy Mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg|Eric as Trusty Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg|Ariel as Princess Montana Giovanni in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Giovanni as Dr. Buford Bubbles 250px-Domino.png|Domino as Miss Dalia Category:Ooglyeye Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs